Conforting Your Enemy (crush)
by XxK-KagamixX
Summary: Rin and Len had always hated each other or do they? Len finds Rin all alone crying and takes her to his apartment. ONE-SHOT, Lemon.


**Hello! I decided to take Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka's idea on writing a lemon! Today is also my birthday! Ugh, I'm getting old! Nah I'm kidding, I actually don't care how old I get. Well anyways here's my first Lemon! Enjoy~**

* * *

_It was Rin's first day of school. Her teacher told her to come in and introduce herself. She stood in front of the classroom, with thirty pairs of eyes staring at her._

_ "Hi my name is Rin Kagami. Nice to meet you!" She bowed and when her head came up, her bow bounced slightly. She had long blonde hair to her waist with a big huge bow resting on top of her head. She had deep blue eyes full of life._

_"Aw Kawaii~" A girl with twin pigtails said looking at the young girl._

_"Aw She looks like a bunny, I love her!" A girl with long red hair said restraining herself from glomping the shorter girl._

_All the girls were gushing at the short girl. Meanwhile, there was a boy glaring at the girl, he found her cute, yes, but his heart was pounding on his chest and his face was heating up. He hated the feeling, he thought the feeling he was experiencing was hate. He never felt it before, and since he never hated anyone..._

_"Okay Rin, sit next to Len!" The teacher said pointing at the short boy who was glaring at her. He had blond hair in a short ponytail, and deep blue eyes just like Rin's._

_Rin all day had tried to befriend Len, but he would glare and mutter a "Go away!" She didn't know why she was trying so hard for them to be friends, there were other people, right? So why was she even trying?_

_The reason? Her heart was beating fast and her face was heating up also, but she did like the feeling. She thought it was that she wanted to become friends with the boy._

_Then when the class was goofing off in recess, She felt someone grab her hair and releasing it but the warmth in her back was gone. She turned around to see a blond boy with scissors and long blonde locks in his hands._

_She looked at her hair and saw it was way shorter than it was supposed to be. Tears left from her eyes and she glared at the culprit._

_'This is war!' She thought glaring at him._

_XXXXXX_

Rin laughed at the memory, she thought it was funny, now she loves her short blonde hair and wants to keep it that way. But Len, he still hates her, he hasn't once warmed up to her even if their friends were close. She sighed, the truth was no matter what she did he still hated her.

She tried to hate him, but she couldn't. She found out that her feelings for him, weren't just friendly. She has a crush on him, she maybe even loves him. She tried to shake it off and move on with other guys, but none of them would ever satisfy her.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was time for her date, and she was not excited. She started to walk slowly not caring if she was late.

XXXXXX

Len seemed to always hate Rin. He thought so when he was little, he was so sure, but as time passed on it became harder and harder to hate the girl. He, now, admits that he has a crush on her, but he knows she isn't going to accept.

She always went on dates and they were always so different, none of them were anything like him. He always acted mean and cold toward her, and now he regrets it.

So he was going to visit her. He knows where she lives because of how close their friends are. Never in his life has he been so thankful.

He went to the fountain in the park he was in, and he saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench. He stepped close and saw that the familiar figure was Rin herself. She was crying, her hands were on her face, covering her beautiful blue eyes.

She heard footsteps and looked up, and saw him and glared. "What do you want?" She said coldly, tears running down her face.

"Uh..." He said stupidly. Why did he come here?

"Go away!" Rin spoke with so much venom.

"Why are you crying?" He spoke softly.

Her face softened, then she remembered who she was talking to and glared again. "Why do you care? You never did before!" Her voice was shaking.

He mumbled something.

"What?" She didn't hear him.

"I do care... About you..." He whispered looking at her sincerely.

Her heart quickened and she blushed. "I-I thought you hated me..." She wiped her puffy eyes.

"I don't hate you," He said softly "Now, Why are you crying?"

"I had a date, but he didn't show up" She said "I went to walk around and saw him making out with his ex..."

He hugged her, Rin was surprised at first, but hugged back nonetheless. He whispered sweet, comforting words into her ear. All she could do was sob clutching his shirt.

"Rin, I'll take you to my apartment, okay?" Len said and picked her up carrying her bridal style.

He walked to his apartment with Rin in his arms. Rin felt so safe, she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, and she fell asleep.

XXXXXX

They arrived and Len set her down on his bed, he couldn't help, but think how beautiful she was. Her hand clutching his comforters. She looked content, and she had a small smile on her face.

He looked down at her body, her legs were soft and smooth, all he wanted was to caress them gently. Her breasts were starting to grow, over these past few months. He remembered when people used to say she had a flat chest. He looked at how her outfit hugged her curves and he wanted to run his hands through them over and over again. He looked down to see his erection, and he embarrassedly went to go take a cold shower.

Rin opened her eyes and saw that she was in a very unfamiliar room. She guessed that it was Len's because she remembered when she was at the park, and then Len showed up.

She heard the shower start and she couldn't help, but imagine water hitting his body lightly 'His hot, sexy bod- Wait! what am I saying? He just became friends with me and now I'm thinking of him, me, in his bed doing dirty things... GAH! what am I thinking?!' She shook her head and slapped herself mentally.

She stood up and went to look at herself in front of the mirror 'He would never even want me... I bet he wants girls like Luka, with a big chest, or girls like Miku and Teto, bubbly and fun. I don't see why any boy would ever want me'

She started to leave towards the door, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked at him and she saw that he was only wearing pants. She couldn't take it anymore so she crashed her lips on his, hard, pressing her body against his.

He responded by moving his arms around her waist and then moved his hands lower to her butt, squeezing it, she moaned in pleasure, which caused him to move his warm hands under her shirt. Rin opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in fighting for dominance.

Len pinned her to a wall gently, and caressed her thigh his hand moving up and down. Rin jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist making small noises. Len pushed her on the couch and broke the kiss to start sucking and nipping her neck.

Rin mewled, she was in heaven, she couldn't believe that the boy she hated and loved was finally corresponding to her feelings. Len, couldn't believe what she did, he thought she hated him, like he pretended to hate her.

"L-Len, I-I love you" she said unexpectedly. He stopped and sat up. She thought she did something wrong "L-Len, I-I'm sorry I-I thought that because we were... Gah! I'm sorry! I-I know that you now must hate me a-and th-that... I should leave!" She stood up tears running down her cheeks.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his lap. "L-Look Rin, I don't hate you, so stop thinking that I do" Len said gently "W-When I first met you I thought that the feelings I had for you were hate, but they weren't! I-I never hated you. The feelings that I felt for you then and even now are, L-Love, I...I love you, Rin."

Both of them smiled softly at each other and looked deep into the other's eyes. They both leaned in and kissed softly and then it became full of passion and lust, but it was still a very loving kiss. They're hands explored everywhere.

Len was playing with the hem of her shirt, and she broke the kiss to help him remove her shirt. Len moved his hands to the back of and un-hooked Rin's bra.

He took started to kiss her neck and collar bone and moved down to play with her breasts gently, Rin moaned and buried her fingers in his hair and she undid his ponytail. Rin moved her hands to Len's pants.

He stopped and carried her to his bedroom, kissing her on the lips once again. He stumbled into his bedroom and set Rin down, not breaking their kiss.

She pushed him on the bed, so she was straddling his waist and she started to touch and scratch his chest, which caused him to groan into her mouth. She grinded her hips with his, which causes him to move faster.

Rin unbuttoned his pants and Len pushed them out of the way. He took her shorts off, too. Rin played with the hem of his boxers and she broke the kiss.

Len turned her over so she was the one on the bottom, Rin pouted, Len smirked at her reaction. He took her panties and stared at her wet womanhood. He slipped one of his fingers in her, which caused her to gasp an moan loudly.

She blushed on how loud that was, Len smirked and added another finger. Rin squirmed from underneath. He added another finger and she bit her lip to muffle the loud moan.

Len took his fingers out and licked her juices, which caused her to flush red. Then Len thrusted his tongue into her. She moaned and buried her fingers in his hair.

"L-Len, I-I'm going t-to..." She didn't get to finish, Len licked the juices all over his mouth and kissed her on the lips and slid his tongue in, for her to taste herself. She moaned, loving the taste.

Rin then flipped him over and she straddled him again. She took his boxers off and saw his huge erection, and she blushed at the size. She started to stroke his member, which made him groan. She licked the tip and put the whole thing down into her mouth sucking on it.

"R-Rin, I-I..." He came inside her mouth. She licked her lips in satisfaction. She smirked at his reaction.

He growled and flipped her again and started to suck and bite on Rin's neck. Rin moaned in pleasure and pain.

Len positioned himself in her entrance. "A-Are you ready?" He asked panting slightly, sweat lightly coated his body.

Rin nodded her head. He gently plunged into her. Rin's face scrunched up in pain, as Len took her virginity. Tears started falling out of her face. Len kissed them gently.

Rin's face softened and she moaned in pleasure. Len moved slowly in and out of her.

"L-Len f-faster H-HARDER!" Rin screamed in pleasure. Len picked up his pace.

Both were moaning and screaming each other's name. As their bodies moved in sync.

"I-I'm going to-" Rin moaned out.

"R-Rin, I-I-" and they both came. Len fell beside her and covered both of them with a blanket. Both moved closer to each other and embraced.

"I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Len." They both kissed passionately and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the lemon! I really liked writing it! So review~**

**Even if they are just hate reviews, or pointing out my mistakes.**

**or You just telling me it was boring.**

**I love all reviews even if their bad.**

**-Kagami-chan**


End file.
